Ruvod "Mimdrs the Zealous" Ironarm
Backstory You know him as Mimdrs the Zealous-however that is a name chosen not the one he received. Mimdrs was born Ruvod Ironarm in a small dwarven enclave in the great city of Deepston. Ruvod was a simple boy who would often sneak from his home and along with other dwarven children scurry into the nearby mines to play childish games and marvel at the massive underground operation. Large cranes and winches, mining machines with massive drillheads and gears. Tall automatons and minecarts piled high with emeralds, rubies and the rare amethyst. Ruvod had never seen anything like it. Hower with time the dwarven boy became a dwarven man, and with adulthood come the barbs of life; his mother died and his father grew old. His brother Kire found work as a smithy in the dwarven settlement of Marblerose—close to Fort Greystable, where their grandfather Durahn “the Orcslayer” had been stationed in the early years of the Empire. Then a band of mercenaries, known as the Bloodhunters, came through Deepston, drinking in the tavern and telling tales of their battles against Orc tribes which captivated Ruvod’s imagination. It was only a week later that Ruvod found his way into their ranks. The Bloodhunters did much good and worked to fend off evil Orcish tribes that would raid settlements, a cause that Ruvod believed in; seeing Orcs as inferior ever since he was told stories of his grandfather and his battles with the creatures so many years ago. In 397 AD, After gathering both strength in numbers and strength in arms they were ready to take on the largest Orcish City Remeor. Remeor was a massive construction built deep within the ice caverns of the White Irons, well constructed and well governed—not to mention well protected. The battle lasted weeks thousands of Orcs were killed with Ruvod always near the frontlines. Eventually the Bloodhunters and their allies spearheaded the offensive and found their way to the central palace of the Orc King Durotan Frostwolf. Ruvod participated in the final assault and helped protect Drägor and Dragnik Bloodhunter as they both brought Durotan’s life to an end. As Ruvod searched after the assault he came to find a trail of blood. He followed it to find a female Orc curled up in a corner and bleeding heavily. Ruvod lifted his blade to finish the job when the woman spoke. She told Ruvod to stop but Ruvod took one step closer before he saw something that made him stand dead in his tracks. The woman was holding a child wrapped in a woolen blanket close to her chest. “Please don’t kill him—“ Ruvod just stared as the small orc baby cried silently into his mother’s bosom. The mother spoke once more “You have already slain this child’s father, He does not deserve the same fate—please show mercy—Please” The mother then stared into the Ruvod’s eyes. Ruvod had never seen an Orc show love or affection. It seemed all he knew about orcs had been colored with blood. He never knew there was another side. He dropped his blade and fell to his knees and began to weep for all the pain he had brought into the world. He made a rash decision and placed a fist over his chestpiece “I promise I will protect him, no matter what” the mother smiled and then allowed Ruvod to swaddle the child in his arms. “Please be true to your word or may Gruumsh strike you down where you stand” the mother’s voice became further whispered and her breathing shallow then she took one strong breath and with intense clarity stared into Ruvod’s eyes and spoke one final time “His name is Morag—I loved him” she then fell into a final sleep, staring into Ruvod’s deep emerald eyes and knowing that her son would be safe in the arms of her enemy. Ruvod slunk away from the attack on Remeor and found his way to Marblerose where he was able to convince his older brother Kire to let him stay there with him. However after only a few months Ruvod couldn’t stand to look into the orc boy’s eyes, as it reminded him of a day which sunk deep into his dwarven bones and will never shake its way free. Ruvod left and never looked back. Over the next few months he found a new persona for himself in fleeting treasures of this world and tankards of ale, slowly he was looking for more and more dangerous journeys to embark. Overtime, Ruvod came to think of Morag as his reason for living—that everything he had ever done and ever would was for Morag. For without Morag he wouldn’t be where he was and without Morag he could return to where he had come. Ruvod soon developed an appropriate mantra that became the first thing he said every morning. It was simple short and deeply compelling to Ruvod “Morag I Maintain Deep Remorseful Sorrow” this would later be shortened and be adopted by Ruvod as his name—Mimdrs a name befitting and one chosen by hand and the fates above. Death Mimdrs was killed in his sleep by a small trio of the Nightflame Assassins in the Highstone Inn and Tavern. His soul was captured by a powerful Nightflame mage then his body was taken away and burned.